The FateUnlimitedHeavens
by kazumaryuho
Summary: The stories of Fate,Unlimited Blade Works and Heavens Feel roled into one with a new Protaganist this time Saber isn't the main servant its Rider what connection does the new master have with each character? Trying for a OcxRider RinxShirou first fic


_**Unlimited Blade Works**_

_**I am the flesh and bone of my own sword**_

_**Steel is what flows through my body and fire is what courses through my blood**_

_**I have created over a thousand blades **_

_**Unknown to death nor known to life**_

_**Many times I have withstood enormous pain to create many weapons **_

_**But yet those hands that have braved so much will never hold anything **_

_**So as I pray now**_

_**I call forth**_

_**UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS**_

It was painful it hurt so much that I couldn't discern if I was dreaming or in a horrible nightmare the flames were huge engulfing everything around it dead bodies surrounded the area I was wondering around in and the people that were alive were trying to reach out to me begging me to help them. What could I do I was not a savior, not a hero I was only 7 years old at the time all that I could do was walk past them with a sorrowful look I felt ashamed, ashamed that I couldn't do anything for them I didn't even try to help them.

After what seemed like forever I collapsed onto my knees from exhaustion my eye's drooping everything was fading to black the heat was becoming unbearable then I saw them a woman with a blue dress and silver armor with a broad like sword staring down her opponent a man with greased up blond hair and orange armor both poised to attack. I recognized the woman instantly I found new strength I rose forgetting the tired state I was in and started jogging to where the woman was unknowing the disaster I was about to be

caught in.

As I got closer I called the woman's name hoping for her to hear me Saber!! Saber!!! I called.

She turned with a look of horror and concern as she yelled back to me Saber: No stay back Michael its not safe for you here.

I didn't listen I just kept on jogging towards her then I saw the blond haired guy charge at Saber while she had her back turned yelling for her to watch out I started to pick up the pace. Saber turned around just as the man was about to bear down on her with his blade she blocked with her sword and pushed against his blade trying to gain the upper hand on him. They stayed like that for a few moments then Saber parried the mans sword and took a swing at him unfortunately he jumped away her sword missing him by mere inches then he charged at her full force his sword glowing a gold like color Saber's sword doing the same glowing a pure blue color and charging at him as well. At that moment I felt fear smack me in the face I felt like I was feeling a new sense of fear I don't know why but I couldn't let her go through with the attack I sprinted towards them as fast as I could not caring if I died in the end I needed to stop her.

SABER STOP, I screamed tears falling down my cheek but she didn't she continued her charge and I continued to run and run I closed my eyes as I got in between them crying.

STOOOOP!!!!!! I yelled then I heard a disgusting slice and crack of bone and flesh my eyes shot open with a blood curdling scream I fell to my knee's once more pain engulfed me like the flames had hours before. The screams were so loud that, that's all that could be heard I finally looked at Saber her eyes wide with shock and horror she just stood there looking at me like she saw someone's heart ripped out of his body. The blades as I could tell had pierced me from both sides of my shoulders down to my mid chest my eyes were losing the visibility they once had and It was like I could feel my heart slowing down like it was antagonizing me giving me a very slow death.

I could feel the blades being taken out of my body and slender arms encircle my waist catching me from falling on my face I also could feel tears fall on my cheek and her whimper as she held me close to her mumbling, and scolding me for being a fool for doing stupid things.

Saber: You fool you fool you fool why did you do it why? why? why?

Then I heard the voice of another I'm guessing it was the man he sounded arrogant and cocky I didn't like it I didn't like him at all.

Gilgamesh: Humph Idiot child getting in the way of our battle stupid half breeds don't know there own place in the world.

Saber let out a low dangerous growl Saber: How dare you!! he is just a child he didn't deserve this he doesn't deserve to die so young.

Gilgamesh: Maybe so but he chose to interrupt us mid battle so it makes no difference to me I've lost the will to fight right now we WILL meet again think about my little proposal hopefully for you it will be the correct one.

I couldn't hear too well anymore I opened my eyes to see but I saw nothing, nothing but darkness S-Saber where, where are you? Saber: Ssh its okay I'm right here your safe now I will make you well again don't you worry I won't let you die Michael.

Those were the last words I heard before I lost consciousness.

When I awoke I was looking at a very white ceiling I got up and inspected the area I was in a room next to the window it was raining outside the room was a dark green color with curtains separating me from other occupants. I didn't like it here I wanted to leave I wanted to see Saber where was she? was she okay? what happened after I passed out? all these questions with no answers was making me get a migraine I gently started to massage my temples trying to relieve the stress I was creating for myself. After a few moments there was a knock at the door and the door opened a young women in her late 20's came in with 2 little girls a little younger than me behind her. The women wore a soft smile and said Aoi: Hello my name is Aoi Tohsaka I am here to take you home with us, say hello to him Rin, Sakura be polite. The little girl on the left of Aoi looked at me with a small smile Sakura: Hello my name is Sakura its nice to meet you. The other looked at me with a sense of superiority and competition like I was taking her spotlight or something that's just what I saw in that glare she was giving me I didn't like it why couldn't she be like her sister nice and sweet this one I guess the one called Rin was just being plain rude I glared back at her not about to let some girl act like that to me. The stare down lasted at least thirty seconds before Aoi jumped in breaking the tension in the room.

Aoi: Now Rin it isn't very nice to stare at him like that he is going to be living with us after all now say hello. Rin looked away sticking her nose in the air giving me a hmph Rin: Nice to meet you my name is Rin Tohsaka nice to meet your acquaintance. I was about to reply when I saw a faint shade of pink on her cheeks after a minute of staring she looked at me her face getting a darker shade of red Rin: W-what why are you staring hey say something already don't just sit there staring like an idiot introduce yourself. I snapped out of my stare and blushed a little embarrassed for starring for so long I quickly composed myself S-sorry didn't mean to stare my name is Michael its nice to meet the both of you I hope we can be friends. Rin and Sakura starred at me for a moment then each other then Sakura began to giggle while Rin slapped her hand over her head Rin: Of course we are, were going to be brother and sisters now gosh. I looked at them Sisters you're my sisters. I looked shocked they said I was there brother now I smiled I liked the sound of that.


End file.
